Sk8ter Boi
by Princess Roly
Summary: This fic is one that I thought up and I hope that you like. R


_Disclaimer: I own nothin'! Maybe not even the plot. If its been done before please let me know. R&R PLEASE!!!_

**"Sk8er Boi"**  
_Song by: Avril Lavigne  
Songfic by: Princessroly_

  
_He was a boy   
She was a girl   
Can I make it any more obvious_

Ron and Hermione. The unexpected duo. They seemed the most unlikely to go out with each other, but that's exactly what was happening. Ron had just asked Hermione out.

_He was a punk   
She did ballet   
What more can I say_

Ron, Quidditch boy extreme, he hates to study unless he absolutely has too. His best friend is Harry Potter, The-Boy-That-Lived. Hermione, supreme-o student, nothing is more important to her than her grades.   
I, the narrator of this story, can't see how they could ever hook-up, but they did (blame the plot bunny!! ^_^). As I was saying...  
Ron and Hermione, fresh into sixth year at Hogwarts, were going out. The other Gryffindores didn't know it until it was too late, (they walked in on them snogging, heehee).   
Harry tried to talk some sense into Ron by saying, "She'll hurt you someday, mark my words, she's not going to stick around for long."  
But Ron ignored Harry's warnings and continued to see one Hermione Granger.

_He wanted her   
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well_

One day during a snog-fest, while Hermione was moaning into Ron's mouth, Ron spoke up.  
"Hermione Granger, I love you." Ron looked expectantly at Hermione expecting her to say the same, but the words were not forth coming. Ron blushed a bright red and tried to continue where they had left off.  
Hermione pushed him away, got up and left him there by himself in the common room.

_But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose   
They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

"Hermione, how can you like that Ron Weasley? His clothes are all tattered and never new. What could you see in him?" Hermione's friends asked her.

_He was a skater boy   
She said see you later boy   
He wasn't good enough for her_

"Ron, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. You have more feelings for me than I do for you. I also don't think that it gives me a good image if I go out with someone that does so poorly in class." Hermione said, then turned and walked away.

_She had a pretty face   
But her head was up in space   
She needed to come back down to earth_

"How do you do it, Hermione? You always have your hair so perfect!" Hermione's friends told her.

_5 years from now  
She sits at home   
Feeding the baby she's all alone_

Many years later, Hermione was sitting at home, by herself, as both of her husbands had left her. She didn't need to go to her job at the Muggle library for another hour, and she was bored, so she turned on her Wizard Television that she had recently purchased.

_She turns on TV   
Guess who she sees   
Skater boy rockin up MTV _

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes! There on the Wizard Television was Ron Weasley! He was addressing a large group of Wizards in Diagon Alley. They were hanging onto his every word. Hermione, not having seen Ron since Hogwarts, was surprised to see that his clothes were no longer secondhand and his hair had toned down from a fiery red to a handsome auburn. In fact he was HOT!

_She calls up her friends   
They already know   
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show_

Hermione ran to her Wizard phone and called up all her friends to tell them about Ron's amazing transformation. But all of them already knew. They were going to hear his address in Diagon Alley the next night.

_She tags along   
Stands in the crowd   
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

Hermione went with her friends to hear Ron speak. Hopefully he would see her standing in the crush of the crowd and know that she had never meant any of what she had said back a Hogwarts.  
"Hearing Ron speak was amazing, wasn't it, Hermione?" Her friends asked at the end of the address on stopping Voldemort's attacks on London.  
"Yes, it was. I can't believe that Ron turned out to be so HOT! I'm going to go see if I can speak to him, maybe he's not married." Hermione said as she rushed forward.

_He was a skater boy   
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her_

*Flashback*  
**"Ron, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. You have more feelings for me than I do for you. I also don't think that it gives me a good image if I go out with someone that does so poorly in class." Hermione said, then turned and walked away.**  
*End*  
Her words from so long ago echoed in her mind as she moved through the jam-packed crowd.  
  
_ Now he's a super star   
Slamming on his guitar   
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Just as she was almost to the front of the crowd, her eyes focused on the person next to him. It was beautiful Lavender Brown from Hogwarts. Lavender kissed Ron on the cheek and moved toward the stairs.  
Hermione saw this and ran.

_He was a skater boy   
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her_

Hermione kept hearing the awful words she had spoken to Ron those many years ago. She couldn't believe that she had regretted him just because he wore second-hand robes.

_Now he's a super star   
Slamming on his guitar   
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

She shouldn't have been so perturbed with Ron's looks, she should have looked at his soul and mind.

_Sorry girl but you missed out   
Well tough luck that boy's mine now   
We are more than just good friends_

Several days after going to see Ron's speech, Lavender Brown called on Hermione.   
"Hi, Hermione! I haven't seen you since Hogwarts! So are you keeping busy with a husband and things like that?" Lavender asked slyly.  
"No, I have no husband. But I do keep busy at the Muggle library. I'm up for a new post from the Ministry soon as well." Hermione answered, looking very depressed.  
"Well...I'm sure that you've heard that I'm married to the handsome Ron Weasley, right?"  
"Well, actually.."  
"Oh, would you look at the time! I have to go! Ronniekins is having a another speech in a few minutes and he always like me to be the last person he sees before he goes on stage. Well, bye now!" Lavender swept out of the door with Hermione gaping after her.

_This is how the story ends   
Too bad that you couldn't see,   
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye   
I see the soul that is inside_

'Ron, why did I have to be so stupid?' Hermione asked herself in her thoughts. Lavender had long since left and Hermione had been depressed ever since her visit.

_He's just a boy   
And I'm just a girl   
Can I make it any more obvious_

Hermione was oblivious that an hour later Ron was on stage speaking. And after the speech Lavender came running on stage and kissed Ron like there was no tomorrow.

_We are in love   
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world_

Six months later, Hermione received a letter from Ron. He simply informed her that he didn't hold her decision to break up with him at Hogwarts personally, however, she would need to refrain from attending any of his lectures in the future. Hermione, having read the letter sat down and cried.

_I'm with the skater boy   
I said see you later boy   
I'll be back stage after the show_

Lavender hugged Ron just before he went on stage and whispered in his ear, "I'll be backstage and I'll meet you after the show." She ran off with Ron grinning widely from ear to ear as he walked onto the stage to the sound of shouting fans.

_I'll be at the studio   
Singing the song we wrote   
About a girl you used to know_

Ron thought to himself, "Hermione definitely did both of us a favour when she broke up with me. I think that if we'd stayed together she would have become something while I sat in the background and was forgotten. Lavender would never do that."  
A door slammed in the front of the mansion where Ron and Lavender now made their home. After a minute the call Ron had been waiting for came...  
"Honey, I'm home!" Ron ran to the door.

_I'm with the skater boy   
I said see you later boy   
I'll be back stage after the show   
I'll be at the studio   
Singing the song we wrote   
About a girl you used to know_

Hermione didn't know if she could survive, having turned away the one man she had ever loved. And she sat down and cried.

Author's note: I'm not overly impressed with this fic, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but r&r any way... maybe you can tell me what I can change. Oh, and sorry about the pairing ^_^.  



End file.
